Чернильный Бенди
Чернильный Бенди (англ. Ink Bendy) — главный антагонист игры Bendy and the Ink Machine, который появляется во всех главах от первой до пятой. Он является оживленной версией мультипликационного персонажа Бенди. Он схож с ним как и по внешности, так и по имени.' Описание 'Чернильный Бенди выглядит как искаженная фигура скелета, покрытая чернилами, напоминающими смолу. Его голова очень напоминает образ оригинального Бенди, но верхняя часть его головы истекает чернилами, закрывая его глаза. Его рога немного изогнуты и направлены по внешней стороне. Его рот постоянно открыт, и иногда трясется. Как видно из бокового вида его головы, передняя и задняя часть головы довольно плоские. Его позвоночник слегка изогнут, похожий на сколиоз. Его слегка согнутая спина также имеет острые колючие шипы. Из верней части его головы, постоянно стекают бесконечные потоки чернил. Поведение У него отсутствует лексикон, из-за чего он только рычит. Ясно, что он держит злобу на Генри, о чём свидетельствует то, как он пытается убить его в течение первых трех глав, кроме четвёртой главы. "Бенди" обладает неестественной способностью покрывать области "чернильной паутиной" и создавать дождь с потолка, когда он появляется. Эти чернильные паутины оказываются достаточно сильными, чтобы убивать некоторых врагов (например, Банду Мясников). Он может телепортироваться неожиданным образом, выходя из стен с чернилами с ужасно быстрой скорости. В третьей главе показано, что "Бенди" сильно не нравится, когда кто-то уничтожает картонки Бенди, так как это заставит его появляться и выследить любого, кто сделал это, как сказала "Алиса". Когда же вырез разрушен, а "Бенди" уже появился, тот начнет осматриваться по сторонам, ища того, кто это сделал. Стратегия Не существует стратегии по убийству "Бенди", так как он невосприимчив для любого оружия. Единственный совет по выживанию — убежать и спрятаться от него в Станции Маленького Чуда. Появления Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки Появляется, когда Генри пытается подойти к Чернильной машине, когда она была активирована. Когда протагонист подходит к доскам заграждающие проход, он выскакивает, пугает нас и вся студия начинает заполняться чернилами и существует лишь один проход - к выходу, остальные пути закрыты. Прежде, чем глава заканчивается в комнате с пентаграммой, его можно увидеть дважды: один раз, как пасхальное яйцо, стоящего рядом с рабочим местом Генри (после второго обновления за проходом ничего не видно из-за чернил), и в качестве неподвижного изображения в финальной ретроспекции. Глава 2: Старая песня "Бенди" появляется во второй главе почти в конце. Сначала он кратко упоминается Сэмми Лоуренсом в аудиозаписи, найденной в Утилите 9. Вскоре "Бенди" можно услышать, как он ползёт по трубам, предположительно из-под потолка ритуальной комнаты, где находятся Генри и Сэмми. Позже, Сэмми начинает ритуал по призыву Демона. Однако, "Бенди" отказывается принять желание Сэмми и вместо этого убивает его (это означает, что "Бенди" не заинтересован в жертвоприношениях и поклонениях ему). Еще не дойдя до коридорного лабиринта, можно услышать, как "Бенди" до сих пор ползёт по вентиляции. Как только Генри захочет пройти через чернильный бассейн, "Бенди" появиться из чернил на полу, и побежит за Генри по коридорному лабиринту, пока Генри не достигнет хранилища. После, Генри забегает внутрь и запирает дверь. Из-за двери можно услышать, как "Бенди" стучит в неё. Глава 3: Взлет и падение "Бенди" возвращается в третьей главе, охотясь за Генри. Антагонист становится активным, когда Генри выполняет задания "Алисы" вокруг разных областей. Он может появляться во всех местах, кроме Убежища, тёмного коридора, чернильного лабиринта, внутреннего святилища и в бухгалтерских учётах и финансов. Когда "Бенди" находится поблизости, раздаётся звук биения сердца, а шепот от чернил становиться все сильнее, а окружающая его область становится покрытой чернилами, напоминающими сеть или паутину. Когда это случится, Борис даже закрывает лицо. "Бенди" проходит по этим путям: Уровень P = |-|Уровень 11 = |-|Лестницы 3 = |-|Уровень K = Генри должен спрятаться в ближайшей Станции Маленького Чуда или бежать в лифт и закрыть двери, иначе "Бенди" обнаружит игрока и начнёт преследовать его. После того, как Генри поймали, "Бенди" мгновенно его убивает. Шансы на появление "Бенди" возрастают, если Генри слишком много уничтожает вырезки Бенди. "Бенди" будет появляться после уничтожения всех вырезов Бенди, поскольку он презирает их разрушение. В отличие от других врагов, "Бенди" полностью неуязвим для каждого оружия, которое использует Генри, даже Автомат Томми не способен остановить его. У Генри не будет выбора, кроме как убежать и спрятаться от него. Выбирая Путь Демона, "Бенди" кажется более активным и появляется чаще. Глава 4: Большие чудеса "Бенди" снова появляется в четвёртой главе, хотя он появляется только дважды и не принося вред Генри. В первый раз появляется "Бенди", когда Генри ползет через Вентиляционные шахты после встречи с Потерянными. Когда Генри подходит к решетке вентиляционного отверстия, которая выходит в комнату с вырезом Бенди и письменным столом, "Бенди" внезапно появляется в комнате, похоже, дрожит от ярости, но странно не пытается пройти через обложку, чтобы добраться до Генри. Вместо этого он осторожно проводит одним пальцем вдоль одной из планок крышки, а затем уходит. Позже "Бенди" появляется в комнате обслуживания, прорываясь сквозь запечатанную дверь, чтобы сразиться с Прожектористом, который собирался напасть на Генри внутри Станции Маленького Чуда. "Бенди" и Прожекторист обмениваются ударами, прежде чем "Бенди" поднимает Прожекториста, держа того за горло, отрывая проектор с его головы и кидая в Станцию Маленького Чуда. "Бенди" «смотрит» на Генри. После этого он берёт тело врага и утаскивает в стену. Глава 5: Последняя бобина Здесь он появляется несколько раз. Первый раз он появляется в Чернильной реке, когда Генри плывет в лодке. Чтобы от него спастись, надо чистить гребное колесо каждый раз, как оно засоряется. После он появляется в Администрировании в первый раз, когда Генри находит первый сгусток чернил. Чтобы спастись, нужно спрятаться в Станции Маленького Чуда. Потом он появляется как финальный босс, после того, как Джоуи договорит свою кассету. Он трансформируется в чудище и чтобы его убить, надо пройти все испытания, а именно: включить все рычаги и сделать так, чтобы Бенди разбил все трубы с чернилами. После этого Генри вставит бобину "Конец", из телевизоров начнет бить свет и Бенди умрёт. Игры Hello Bendy Во всех трех частях, "Бенди" заменяет Сосед из игры Hello Neighbor. Хотя, если закончить игру по Пути Демона, то в финальной заставке будет стоять сам "Бенди" В Обновленном Hello Neighbor, можно заметить голову "Бенди" заместо водонапорной башни. Мультфильмы The Original Sample В этом мультфильме "Бенди" выходит из чернильной двери, пугая и похищая Бенди, затем просто исчезая в чернилах. Интересные факты |-|Основное = * Он является отсылкой на Теневого Монстра из видеоигры "Epic Mickey". * Он умеет проходить сквозь стены. * Некоторые люди предполагают, что он может быть результатом одержимости. * Возможно, Чернильный Демон является превращённым чернилами в монстра Джоуи Дрю. ** Это подтверждают отношение к Сьюзи (возможной Алисе), а также местонахождение записи Джоуи Дрю в третьей главе и схожести его с Бенди. ** Также их озвучивает один человек. ** Также, у разработчиков в Твиттере был следующий пост: «Work hard. Work happy. Wouldn't want to upset Joey, now would we? Or even worse, the ink demon himself. Who knows how long he's been stalking these halls.» Это может быть намёком на то, что Джоуи - Бенди. * Чернильный Демон — бессмертный. Его нельзя убить даже при помощи автомата. *Начиная с прототипа и заканчивая очередными обновлениями до четвёртой главы, "Бенди" имел множество видов. **Из раннего известного прототипа главы 1 перед Главой 2 бета-дизайн "Бенди полностью отличается от его будущих переработанных сборок, имеющих большое тело и не обладающих обеими руками и ногами. Его голова очень похожа на человека по форме, вместе с его телом. Его рога менее изогнуты и очень похожи на рожки козы. Его галстук бабочка имеет другую форму. Он примерно такого же роста, как и Генри. Эта модель была первоначально разработана TheMeatly, прежде чем наняли Паскаля Клнрокса для переделки модели. ***Интересно, что его бета-лицо, используемое в качестве одного из изображений для официального товара, идентично его текстурному файлу, только с отсутствием «shadings». ****Его имя файла текстуры лица называлось «Monster» в файлах прототипов игры. ***Несмотря на то, что он был радикально переработан, его бета-образ по-прежнему появляется во время титров во всех обновлениях игры. **С выходом второй главы, модель "Бенди" почти похож на его окончательную, текущую версию. Его тело по-прежнему очень похоже на человеческое, левую перчатку, покрытую чернилами, и также пять пальцев на руках, напоминающая лужицу левая нога плоская и менее комковатая, менее широкую улыбку, без видимых шипов на спине, и его правая человеческая рука была частично окрашена в белые цвета. Его галстук-бабочка слегка повернут вправо, по той же причине он сдвинут. **С Обновлением Третьей главы, модель Бенди почти не изменилась. Разве что, он стал чуть менее полным. ***Из старых предыдущих обновлений главы 1 и 2 перед выпуском главы 3 рожки «Бенди» не двигаются из-за отсутствия моделирующих костей. **Ему совершенно не хватает возможности распространять чернила в областях из своего окружения в более старых обновлениях. Из обновления главы 3, где его способности были впервые введены, ранняя версия распространяющихся чернил очень напоминает паутинные сети. * Лексикон у него практически отсутствует, но многие считают, что он может что-то сказать. ** Во второй главе, когда мы забегаем в хранилище во время погони, из двери послышатся громкие стуки и фраза «Let me in» (Впусти меня). ** Многие думают что когда Чернильный Демон выходит из чернильного бассейна он говорит «Hen...ry» (Ген...ри). ** В трейлере с датой релиза четвёртой главы, многие услышали, что он говорит «See you soon...». *** Но эта фраза также слышится и в новой музыке погони "Бенди". * При анимации ходьбы его нога-"копыто" приклеивается к полу. Это намекает на то, что он в любую секунду может просочиться сквозь пол, также на заставке трейлера третьей главы его рука вылазит прямо из пола, это значит, что Бенди - "хозяин" этой студии и в любую секунду может утащить кого угодно. Однако, он не использует эту способность ни в одной из доступных в данный момент глав. * У новой модели "Бенди" отчетливо виден скелет. Это явно дает нам понять, что в Чернильном Демоне есть человек. * Если к месту появления демона подойти спиной, то он не появится. * Он может шевелить ртом, это хорошо видно во время его скримера в вентиляции. |-|Глава 1 = * Встречи с ним после выхода второй главы были изменены. В бета-версии, а именно в первой главе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться схватить игрока, он ничего не делает, кроме как двигает головой вокруг, как будто проверяет окрестность. ** Кроме того, концовка после первого обновления отличается. В первой главе в конце, у комнаты с пентаграммой. *** Но или он потерял память во время ритуала либо же это просто образ, вызванный пентаграммой. **** Это может быть и тот факт, что он показывает кресло-качалку в одном из воспоминаний. * Изначально, в первой главе, он должен был ломать доски в комнате с чернильной машиной. Но это было отменено из-за проблем с анимацией и дизайном правой руки. * В первой главе, после его второго появления из-за стены, при проходе к проектору, где мы включаем подачу чернил, появляются несколько чернильных луж на полу. Предполагается, что он передвигается по комнатам, оставляя чернильные лужи позади. * В прототипе он кричал при выскакивании из-за досок. * После обновления первой главы, при подходе к Чернильной машине, он наносит сильный удар через доски. |-|Глава 2 = * Чернильный Демон был обновлён во второй главе. * Если в обновленной второй главе привести Искателя - шахтера к Музыкальному Департаменту, в то время, когда Сэмми вырубает Генри совком, дать искателю нас убить, появиться в Чернильном Тоннеле, выйти из игры, а потом снова зайти, прослушать монолог Сэмми, и прийти к месту появления "Бенди", последний просто будет бежать на месте. И даже не будет трогать игрока. |-|Глава 3 = * После обновления с третьей главой, когда он рядом, всё вокруг, даже оружие становится более "чернильным". * Если он будет проходить и рядом будет кто-то из банды Мясников, то демон отбросит его в сторону и тот умрёт. * От "Алисы" можно узнать, что он не любит, когда кто-то ломает его макеты. * Существует баг: если в комнате Небесных игрушек встать на диван, то чернильный демон не сможет поймать Генри. * Во время задания «Сломать макеты Бенди» может случиться баг, что демон застрянет где-нибудь на пути, что делает невозможным добраться до уровня 9, не умирая. Это уничтожает шанс получения игроком автомата Томми при выборе пути демона. ** Однако если открыть все двери и начать с комнаты небесных игрушек, то все получится. ** Если сломать картонку возле дивана в той же комнате, то он зайдет за ограду, где она была первоначально и оглянется по сторонам, стоя в той позе, в которую он встает если заметил Генри. После он пойдет своей дорогой. *** Если же сломать картонку у ограды, то он просто пройдет мимо. * Не совсем понятно, как он знает, где находится Генри. Вполне возможно, что у него хорошо развит слух. ** По словам Алисы, он слышит абсолютно всё, даже шорох бумаги. ** Так как у него половина лица залита чернилами, скорее всего он очень плохо видит. |-|Глава 4 = * В демо-версии четвёртой главы после нажатия одного из рычагов, он хватал игрока. (На этом демо-версия главы заканчивалась) Но как видно в полной версии этот момент исключили. |-|Глава 5 = * Как ни странно, в трейлере используется старая модель "Бенди" из пре-обновления, вместо текущей модели. ** Однако позже момент с Чернильным Демоном вообще был удалён из трейлера. Навигации pl:"Bendy" en:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" енри Игры Hello Bendy Во всех трех частях, "Бенди" заменяет Сосед из игры Hello Neighbor. Хотя, если закончить игру по Пути Демона, то в финальной заставке будет стоять сам "Бенди" В Обновленном Hello Neighbor, можно заметить голову "Бенди" заместо водонапорной башни. Мультфильмы The Original Sample В этом мультфильме "Бенди" выходит из чернильной двери, пугая и похищая Бенди, затем просто исчезая в чернилах. Интересные факты |-|Основное = * Он является отсылкой на Теневого Монстра из видеоигры "Epic Mickey". * Он умеет проходить сквозь стены. * Некоторые люди предполагают, что он может быть результатом одержимости. * Возможно, Чернильный Демон является превращённым чернилами в монстра Джоуи Дрю. ** Это подтверждают отношение к Сьюзи (возможной Алисе), а также местонахождение записи Джоуи Дрю в третьей главе и схожести его с Бенди. ** Также их озвучивает один человек. ** Также, у разработчиков в Твиттере был следующий пост: «Work hard. Work happy. Wouldn't want to upset Joey, now would we? Or even worse, the ink demon himself. Who knows how long he's been stalking these halls.» Это может быть намёком на то, что Джоуи - Бенди. * Чернильный Демон — бессмертный. Его нельзя убить даже при помощи автомата. *Начиная с прототипа и заканчивая очередными обновлениями до четвёртой главы, "Бенди" имел множество видов. **Из раннего известного прототипа главы 1 перед Главой 2 бета-дизайн "Бенди полностью отличается от его будущих переработанных сборок, имеющих большое тело и не обладающих обеими руками и ногами. Его голова очень похожа на человека по форме, вместе с его телом. Его рога менее изогнуты и очень похожи на рожки козы. Его галстук бабочка имеет другую форму. Он примерно такого же роста, как и Генри. Эта модель была первоначально разработана TheMeatly, прежде чем наняли Паскаля Клнрокса для переделки модели. ***Интересно, что его бета-лицо, используемое в качестве одного из изображений для официального товара, идентично его текстурному файлу, только с отсутствием «shadings». ****Его имя файла текстуры лица называлось «Monster» в файлах прототипов игры. ***Несмотря на то, что он был радикально переработан, его бета-образ по-прежнему появляется во время титров во всех обновлениях игры. **С выходом второй главы, модель "Бенди" почти похож на его окончательную, текущую версию. Его тело по-прежнему очень похоже на человеческое, левую перчатку, покрытую чернилами, и также пять пальцев на руках, напоминающая лужицу левая нога плоская и менее комковатая, менее широкую улыбку, без видимых шипов на спине, и его правая человеческая рука была частично окрашена в белые цвета. Его галстук-бабочка слегка повернут вправо, по той же причине он сдвинут. **С Обновлением Третьей главы, модель Бенди почти не изменилась. Разве что, он стал чуть менее полным. ***Из старых предыдущих обновлений главы 1 и 2 перед выпуском главы 3 рожки «Бенди» не двигаются из-за отсутствия моделирующих костей. **Ему совершенно не хватает возможности распространять чернила в областях из своего окружения в более старых обновлениях. Из обновления главы 3, где его способности были впервые введены, ранняя версия распространяющихся чернил очень напоминает паутинные сети. * Лексикон у него практически отсутствует, но многие считают, что он может что-то сказать. ** Во второй главе, когда мы забегаем в хранилище во время погони, из двери послышатся громкие стуки и фраза «Let me in» (Впусти меня). ** Многие думают что когда Чернильный Демон выходит из чернильного бассейна он говорит «Hen...ry» (Ген...ри). ** В трейлере с датой релиза четвёртой главы, многие услышали, что он говорит «See you soon...». *** Но эта фраза также слышится и в новой музыке погони "Бенди". * При анимации ходьбы его нога-"копыто" приклеивается к полу. Это намекает на то, что он в любую секунду может просочиться сквозь пол, также на заставке трейлера третьей главы его рука вылазит прямо из пола, это значит, что Бенди - "хозяин" этой студии и в любую секунду может утащить кого угодно. Однако, он не использует эту способность ни в одной из доступных в данный момент глав. * У новой модели "Бенди" отчетливо виден скелет. Это явно дает нам понять, что в Чернильном Демоне есть человек. * Если к месту появления демона подойти спиной, то он не появится. * Он может шевелить ртом, это хорошо видно во время его скримера в вентиляции. |-|Глава 1 = * Встречи с ним после выхода второй главы были изменены. В бета-версии, а именно в первой главе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться схватить игрока, он ничего не делает, кроме как двигает головой вокруг, как будто проверяет окрестность. ** Кроме того, концовка после первого обновления отличается. В первой главе в конце, у комнаты с пентаграммой. *** Но или он потерял память во время ритуала либо же это просто образ, вызванный пентаграммой. **** Это может быть и тот факт, что он показывает кресло-качалку в одном из воспоминаний. * Изначально, в первой главе, он должен был ломать доски в комнате с чернильной машиной. Но это было отменено из-за проблем с анимацией и дизайном правой руки. * В первой главе, после его второго появления из-за стены, при проходе к проектору, где мы включаем подачу чернил, появляются несколько чернильных луж на полу. Предполагается, что он передвигается по комнатам, оставляя чернильные лужи позади. * В прототипе он кричал при выскакивании из-за досок. * После обновления первой главы, при подходе к Чернильной машине, он наносит сильный удар через доски. |-|Глава 2 = * Чернильный Демон был обновлён во второй главе. * Если в обновленной второй главе привести Искателя - шахтера к Музыкальному Департаменту, в то время, когда Сэмми вырубает Генри совком, дать искателю нас убить, появиться в Чернильном Тоннеле, выйти из игры, а потом снова зайти, прослушать монолог Сэмми, и прийти к месту появления "Бенди", последний просто будет бежать на месте. И даже не будет трогать игрока. |-|Глава 3 = * После обновления с третьей главой, когда он рядом, всё вокруг, даже оружие становится более "чернильным". * Если он будет проходить и рядом будет кто-то из банды Мясников, то демон отбросит его в сторону и тот умрёт. * От "Алисы" можно узнать, что он не любит, когда кто-то ломает его макеты. * Существует баг: если в комнате Небесных игрушек встать на диван, то чернильный демон не сможет поймать Генри. * Во время задания «Сломать макеты Бенди» может случиться баг, что демон застрянет где-нибудь на пути, что делает невозможным добраться до уровня 9, не умирая. Это уничтожает шанс получения игроком автомата Томми при выборе пути демона. ** Однако если открыть все двери и начать с комнаты небесных игрушек, то все получится. ** Если сломать картонку возле дивана в той же комнате, то он зайдет за ограду, где она была первоначально и оглянется по сторонам, стоя в той позе, в которую он встает если заметил Генри. После он пойдет своей дорогой. *** Если же сломать картонку у ограды, то он просто пройдет мимо. * Не совсем понятно, как он знает, где находится Генри. Вполне возможно, что у него хорошо развит слух. ** По словам Алисы, он слышит абсолютно всё, даже шорох бумаги. ** Так как у него половина лица залита чернилами, скорее всего он очень плохо видит. |-|Глава 4 = * В демо-версии четвёртой главы после нажатия одного из рычагов, он хватал игрока. (На этом демо-версия главы заканчивалась) Но как видно в полной версии этот момент исключили. |-|Глава 5 = * Как ни странно, в трейлере используется старая модель "Бенди" из пре-обновления, вместо текущей модели. ** Однако позже момент с Чернильным Демоном вообще был удалён из трейлера. Навигации pl:"Bendy" en:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Категория:Враги Категория:Монстры Категория:Персонажи BATIM